


Run! Find Her Now!

by cynicalsix



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Contains swearing - Freeform, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalsix/pseuds/cynicalsix
Summary: Crackshot, seperated from his daughter Tinseltoes years ago, continues to search for her in the Last City on Apollo.
Kudos: 3





	Run! Find Her Now!

T he silver haired man galloped through the bustling streets, swiftly making his way through the crowd, surprisingly nimble for a man of his age. As he sauntered through his mask bobbed up and down rhythmically, occasionally clanking against the hidden metal plates hooking his mouth and eyes together. He was grotesque under his mask, though he had learned to accept it. After all, it worked rather well at frightening people when the soulless glow of his mask didn't do the trick.

The Last City was exactly what one would think; one of the final proper civilizations after the wars and the riots, although not the most pleasant place it became home for some. Despite the filth and squalor of it all, it did serve its purpose. Within the city you could still find a copious amount of food, markets, entertainment and sporting.

But the man wasn't here for any of that, no, he was looking for some _ one _ . He so desperately needed to find them,  _ her _ , his life depended on it. The hunt was crucial to him, crucial to his well-being, it was his job.

I t was his daughter. He was looking for his daughter. He'd been searching for months, actively scouring the wasteland just to see her again. He had heard nothing of her, it was as if she had disappeared, but he felt in his heart she was still alive and well. Since the day he held her in his arms he had sworn to protect her, to keep her safe, to keep her living.

But at this moment in time he had failed his mission. He had been separated from her for so long, it made him nauseous to think about. How could he do this? How could he abandon his poor, sweet daughter like this? She was as weak as a newborn doe, barely able to fend for herself, needing someone, anyone, to protect her.

To be reunited with his sweet deer was all he desired at that moment in time. To see her sweet face, and her pointed ears, and the happy bouncing of her ponytail as she moved about.

H e found himself at the heart of the city, the Arena, the place where every day people would fight to near death, brutal battles all for the entertainment of those who could bear to witness. People entered for a variety of reasons. Money, fame, or just looking for fun in the only way they know how. Some entrants were less fortunate, being sold into it and forced to fight.

Although he was still insistent on finding his daughter, he figured he'd buy himself a ticket to spectate, just as some way for him to attempt to relax. Not to mention the slight chance he could find his daughter there was still a probability, although a scarce one.

It was slightly less crowded than the streets, however the bypassers in the Arena were less reluctant to shove, highly anticipating the matchup of the hour. Despite this, the man took his time admiring the hall, large banners hanging across the wall, displaying various champions of the Arena. 

After pacing the hall for so long he decided to finally enter the Arena, maybe watch a few matches before leaving. So he stepped through one of the entrances, the shift in lighting from the dark hall to the bright Arena causing it to glow.

His entire body froze. The hairs of his arms stood up straight under his heavy leather coat, dousing his entire body in sweat. Dread filled his soul and his mind as his heart  _ sank _ . His eyes were wide under his mask in disbelief and heartbreak.

There stood his daughter, basking in the spotlight of the Arena. The brass plating of her armor glowed along with her, fully absorbing the glory and praise of the spectators above her. The whistling and shouting was  _ unbearable, overwhelming, painful _ .

A loud announcer pierced his ears, shouting the name, " _ Junkie Armington!" _

The man rushed out of the Arena and back into the hall, booking it up the stairs of the now horrible and disgusting administration, a personal grudge now lying in his heart. 

K icking open the door with his sable boots, he greeted himself into the management offices of the champions. It was lined with filing cabinets, a front desk separating them from the front of the room.

The man slammed his hands on the desk, frightening the stern secretary working there. He pushed up his mask with forcefulness, staring at the office worker straight in the eyes.

"Listen here, you  _ cruel _ scumbag. I don't want any fucking around. Tell me,  _ who registered Cecelia Armington. _ "

The secretary readjusted his glasses, generally unphased by his vague threats. "Sir-"

"She had to have been sold into this. She wouldn't do this in her own. Just tell me,  _ who put her in this _ ."

"Sir, I need you to calm down," he spoke in the most reassuring voice possible,

" _ Cecelia Armington registered herself. _ "  


**Author's Note:**

> comments are greatly appreciated, please let me know what you think!!


End file.
